Jack Sugden Jr.
Jack Sugden is Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden's son, and saviour sibling to sister Sarah. He is named after Andy's late adoptive father. Storylines 2011-2012: Conception and birth Jack was born after Debbie and Andy decided that the only way to save their daughter Sarah was to have a saviour sibling. Sarah had been diagnosed with fanconi anemia, a rare blood disease. They began trying to conceive a sibling for Sarah in late 2011 after their only bone marrow donor match pulled out and they were turned down for IVF. The worried parents started artificial insemination despite Debbie's boyfriend Cameron Murray and Andy's girlfriend Alicia Metcalfe's objections. After a few months of artificial insemination, Debbie was still not pregnant so she decided that the only way to save Sarah was for she and Andy to sleep together. They slept together in mid January 2012 and a fortnight later Debbie discovered she was pregnant. Two months after that, Debbie and Andy discovered that their baby was a match for Sarah. In late September 2012 Debbie demanded she be induced after being told that Sarah was fast developing leukemia. The doctors informed Debbie that it was not safe for her baby to be born early. On 17th October 2012, the day Debbie was to be induced, she went into labour and gave birth to a baby boy. Debbie and Andy named their newborn son after Andy's late adoptive father Jack Sugden to the delight of Jack's widow Diane. The day after Jack's birth Debbie finished her relationship with Cameron after she discovered his affair with her aunt Chas Dingle. The doctors were able to harvest the cells from Jack's bone marrow and transplant them to Sarah. 2013-2016: Early years and moving to France In April 2013, Andy's new girlfriend Kerry Wyatt began leaving Jack and Sarah alone whilst baby sitting, Debbie was furious when Kerry's daughter Amy told her what was happening but Kerry denied the accusations and got Sarah to back up her story. Whilst babysitting in May 2013, Kerry became drunk and set fire to Andy's house. Sarah managed to get out and raise the alarm, before grandfather Cain Dingle rescued Jack. In June 2013, social services visited Debbie after Sarah told her tutor what is going on at home. The following month Andy took Jack and Sarah away from Debbie until she could sort herself out and even threatened to apply for full custody. Debbie tried to run away to Palma with Jack and Sarah, as she was scared she was going to lose her children but Cameron stopped her and she took them home, although Andy kept Jack and Sarah's passports. Cameron and Debbie restarted their relationship soon after and he moved back in with Debbie, Jack and Sarah at Tug Ghyll. Debbie discovered Cameron had murdered her cousin Gennie Walker, as well as Carl King and Alex Moss. She wore a wire and and got a confession and subsequently Cameron was arrested. In October 2013 Cameron broke out of a prison van. Jack and Debbie were in the pub when Cameron took the pub hostage with a shot gun. Cameron allowed some of the hostages to get out of the pub including Jack but Debbie and Chas were not allowed to leave. Debbie narrowly escaped with her life, and soon she, Jack and Sarah moved into Mulberry Cottage after Debbie bought the cottage to escape the bad memories of Cameron at Tug Ghyll. Debbie began a relationship with farmer Pete Barton and he moved in with Debbie and the children. Pete was forced to tell Debbie of his mother Emma Barton nearly killing his younger brother Ross Barton when she was left to baby sit Jack. In June 2015, Debbie's own mother Charity gave birth to a baby boy whilst she was in prison. She signed her parental rights over to a shocked Debbie and he moved into Mulberry Cottage. On the day of Debbie and Pete's wedding a helicopter crashed into the village hall, where the reception was being held. Lucky, Jack and Sarah were taken home by Belle Dingle earlier. Debbie was in hospital for a few days but was fine. Debbie was only home for a few days before she threw Pete out after she found out that he violently attacked Ross and thought he that may have killed him. After Debbie threw out Pete, Cain made her see that her relationship choices also had an effect on Jack and Sarah so Debbie vowed to put her children first. Debbie reluctantly let Pete say goodbye to Jack and Sarah. In October, Debbie and Ross decided to give their relationship a go and Ross moved into Mulberry Cottage. On New Years Eve 2015, Debbie discovered Ross and Andy's involvement in Robert Sugden's shooting three months previously so on New Years Day 2016, Debbie took Sarah and Jack and drove away from the village. Only Cain was aware Debbie had taken Jack and Sarah to live in France. In April, Debbie finally relented and allowed Cain to pass on her contact details to Andy. Andy immediately called Jack and Sarah, and took the first flight to France to see them. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2012 births Category:2012 debuts Category:Sugden family Category:Dingle family Category:Hopwood family Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Characters played by different actors